Este es el mundo, ¿o son solo sueños?
by sweet whisper in the shadows
Summary: Continuacion de Este es el mundo...  ¿Que es lo que esconden nuestros sueños?, o tal vez no esconden nada... tal vez somos nosotros quienes no vemos aquello que nos quieren mostrar
1. Chapter 1

**Tarde, pero seguro... aqui esta el segundo capítulo... Espero que les guste, y todas las criticas constructivas seran bien recibidas.**

**¡Que la disfuten!**

La noche cubría con su manto las calles. Todo estaba tranquilo…

Mientras que él…

… recorría ese camino intrincado, pero sabía a donde quería llegar… Sabia donde encontrarla.

Cuando la vio se quedo sin respiración y es que simplemente se veía hermosa. Se perdió en ella, en cada detalle… ese día su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, algunos cabellos estaban sueltos… él con cada paso estaba cada vez más cerca…

Como deseaba poder verla con sus ojos despiertos, como deseaba poder estar con ella en el "mundo real".

Como odiaba, cada persona, cada partícula de la brisa que podía acariciarla cada vez que quisiera… como le gustaba el sonido de su voz, una parte de él se sorprendió cuando la escucho decir _"viniste"_… ya que si era honesto con el mismo ningún lugar, era mejor que este, justo aquí… con ella

-_Buenas noches_- la saludo. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía aspirar la fragancia que despedía su piel…

Se perdió en la suavidad, en lo dulce de sus labios… Sus cuerpos estaban cada vez cerca, piel con piel, latido con latido…

Despertó sobresaltado, y un poco frustrado.

Otra vez ese sueño, con cada sueño, podía verla con más claridad, con cada sueño la conocía cada vez más, con cada sueño se enamoraba más y con cada sueño su presencia se hacía cada vez mayor, ya casi podría jurar que podía sentir su aroma, su presencia cerca de él… _"como quisiera que de verdad estuvieras a mi lado"_

Se levanto de la cama en un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente…

Miro el reloj y vio que aún era temprano…

_"debería tratar de volver a dormirme, me espera un largo y tedioso día"_ pensó

Aún podía escucharse los sonidos de la noche…

Estaba recostado en su cama con la mirada clavada en el cielo raso…

Ya había amanecido, pero para él habían pasado alguno minutos, y hoy le estaba costando un trabajo sobrehumano concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor… tan abstraído estaba que no percibía la mirada de preocupación de la gente que lo rodeaba

No estaba seguro de quien era, pero sabía que la conocía, en sus sueños le había contado muchas cosas acerca de ella; le hablo de sus responsabilidades, le hablo de sus temores, le conto sobre las cosas que disfrutaba hacer… pero lo que lo sorprendió aún más fue que él le conto cosas, que ni sus amigos más cercanos sabían… le hablo de sus sueños, de sus miedos.

**A muchos kilómetros de allí**

Una joven trataba de mantenerse concentrada en sus clases, pero el sueño de la noche anterior, no se lo permitía. Al salir de la escuela habían quedado en reunirse en una cafetería ya que ese día tenían un grupo de estudio… pero ella solo pensaba en aquel joven; si tan solo supiera que ese joven era real, que no era un producto de su imaginación; y que él al igual que ella, no podía sacárselo de su mente… _"me gustaría tanto verte, y no solo en mis sueños"_

Y a veces también sus pensamientos le recordaban, o, tal vez le reprochaban que ella ya tenía a quien amar…

Solo que ella no quería amar a quien le decían que debía amar; quería elegir a quien…

No sabía que en algún momento sus caminos iban a encontrarse…

No sabía que, iba a tener la posibilidad de elegir a quien amar.

No sabía que estaba tan cerca ese día, en el cual ambos se iban a encontrar…

**Ya saben las criticas constructivas seran siempre bien recibidas**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tarde, pero seguro... aqui esta el segundo capítulo... Espero que les guste, y todas las criticas constructivas seran bien recibidas.**

**¡Que la disfuten!**

La noche cubría con su manto las calles. Todo estaba tranquilo…

Mientras que él…

… recorría ese camino intrincado, pero sabía a donde quería llegar… Sabia donde encontrarla.

Cuando la vio se quedo sin respiración y es que simplemente se veía hermosa. Se perdió en ella, en cada detalle… ese día su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, algunos cabellos estaban sueltos… él con cada paso estaba cada vez más cerca…

Como deseaba poder verla con sus ojos despiertos, como deseaba poder estar con ella en el "mundo real".

Como odiaba, cada persona, cada partícula de la brisa que podía acariciarla cada vez que quisiera… como le gustaba el sonido de su voz, una parte de él se sorprendió cuando la escucho decir _"viniste"_… ya que si era honesto con el mismo ningún lugar, era mejor que este, justo aquí… con ella

-_Buenas noches_- la saludo. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía aspirar la fragancia que despedía su piel…

Se perdió en la suavidad, en lo dulce de sus labios… Sus cuerpos estaban cada vez cerca, piel con piel, latido con latido…

Despertó sobresaltado, y un poco frustrado.

Otra vez ese sueño, con cada sueño, podía verla con más claridad, con cada sueño la conocía cada vez más, con cada sueño se enamoraba más y con cada sueño su presencia se hacía cada vez mayor, ya casi podría jurar que podía sentir su aroma, su presencia cerca de él… _"como quisiera que de verdad estuvieras a mi lado"_

Se levanto de la cama en un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente…

Miro el reloj y vio que aún era temprano…

_"debería tratar de volver a dormirme, me espera un largo y tedioso día"_ pensó

Aún podía escucharse los sonidos de la noche…

Estaba recostado en su cama con la mirada clavada en el cielo raso…

Ya había amanecido, pero para él habían pasado alguno minutos, y hoy le estaba costando un trabajo sobrehumano concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor… tan abstraído estaba que no percibía la mirada de preocupación de la gente que lo rodeaba

No estaba seguro de quien era, pero sabía que la conocía, en sus sueños le había contado muchas cosas acerca de ella; le hablo de sus responsabilidades, le hablo de sus temores, le conto sobre las cosas que disfrutaba hacer… pero lo que lo sorprendió aún más fue que él le conto cosas, que ni sus amigos más cercanos sabían… le hablo de sus sueños, de sus miedos.

**A muchos kilómetros de allí**

Una joven trataba de mantenerse concentrada en sus clases, pero el sueño de la noche anterior, no se lo permitía. Al salir de la escuela habían quedado en reunirse en una cafetería ya que ese día tenían un grupo de estudio… pero ella solo pensaba en aquel joven; si tan solo supiera que ese joven era real, que no era un producto de su imaginación; y que él al igual que ella, no podía sacárselo de su mente… _"me gustaría tanto verte, y no solo en mis sueños"_

Y a veces también sus pensamientos le recordaban, o, tal vez le reprochaban que ella ya tenía a quien amar…

Solo que ella no quería amar a quien le decían que debía amar; quería elegir a quien…

No sabía que en algún momento sus caminos iban a encontrarse…

No sabía que, iba a tener la posibilidad de elegir a quien amar.

No sabía que estaba tan cerca ese día, en el cual ambos se iban a encontrar…

**Ya saben las criticas constructivas seran siempre bien recibidas**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un nuevo capítulo, y esya vez no es un Serena&Seiya, este es un Serene&OC**

**A tods ls fan de Chiba les pido disculpas, si la historia los ofende.**

**Igual espero sus criticas**

**¡Esepro que disfruten las historia!**

La joven seguía su camino, pero no prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor. Recordó que hoy se iban a conocer los resultados de los exámenes, ya que con estos los alumnos iban a tener la posibilidad de viajar, e ir a algunas de las Universidad más prestigiosas del mundo, aunque las posibilidades eran limitadas (se trataba de un plan de becas universitarias)… al principio Serena no quería participar, pero tanto Molly como Kelvin le instaron a aunque sea intentarlo, cuando el resto de las chicas se entero, no reaccionaron con el mismo entusiasmo con el que reaccionaron sus padres… _"A pesar de todo, por lo que pasamos, ninguna de ellas confía en que pueda hacerlo… no creen que pueda, y a Darien no le importa lo que haga, claro siempre y cuando no ponga su 'futuro perfecto' en peligro…. No sé ya cuantas veces, desde que volvió, amenazo con terminar conmigo, sino hacía lo que 'él' considera que 'yo' debo hacer… mis sueños no le importan, yo no le importo. Si lo hiciera no me hubiera roto el corazón todas las veces que lo hizo. Pero aprendí que cuando una persona te ama de verdad, no te rompe el corazón…"_ pensó la joven con cierta tristeza

**INICIA RECUERDO**

-no puedo creer, que vuelvas a irte- le dice Rei

-acaso… ¿les pedí permiso?... además Serena y yo, ya no somos novios-

-volviste a terminar tu relación con ella… pero ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?- le dijo Lita, con gesto amenazador

-Ya, déjenlo tranquilo- dijo Serena.

En cuanto termino de decir estas palabras… todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirándola…

-es importante, para él cumplir sus sueños- continuo

-¿acaso, no te importa que se vuelva a ir?- le pregunto Mina

-¿te olvidaste, como te pusiste la primera vez que se fue?- le pregunto casi al mismo tiempo Amy

-no, no lo hice… pero tampoco puedo negarle que cumpla sus sueños, solo porque me preocupe por él-

A varios les sorprendió no escucharla decir 'porque lo amo'

**FINALIZA RECUERDOS**

Pero ese día su mente no la dejaba tranquila

**INICIA RECUERDOS**

Ese día Darien la había llamado, para invitarle a salir. Se iban a encontrar en el Parque n° 10…

-Llegaste temprano- le dijo Darien

Serena, estaba tan distraída, cansada de todo lo que pasaba, que ni se molesto en contestarle… Siguieron su camino hasta un restaurante.

Una vez allí…

-Serena… hay algo que quiero decirte…-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo se llama… la chica con la que estas saliendo?-

-¿lo sabías?-

-algo así-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

"_significa que siempre supe, que veías a alguien a mis espaldas, significa que estoy cansada de que me mientas, significa que sé que YO no te importo… significa que sé que lo único que te interesa, lo único que realmente te importa… lo único que significo para ti; es tu lugar como el REY DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL" _ pensó, pero aunque una parte de ella deseara gritarle cada una de estas cosas y más… se contento con decir… –no significa nada… solo que desde hace un tiempo te noto más distante-

-nunca quise que te enteraras de esta manera, creí que…-

-no importa- lo interrumpió… -¿hay algo más que quieras decirme?-

A Darien le sorprendía con la calma que estaba tomando las noticias… creía que se trataba de que estaba madurando, que estaba aprendiendo a comportarse en público…

-dentro de dos semanas, salgo de viaje a USA-

-suerte… ¿me disculpas? tengo que irme-

-¿A dónde vas?-

"_Que diablos te importa… maldito"_… -quede en reunirme con las chicas… grupo de estudio- termino de decir para salir de ese lugar…

Caminaba solo por inercia, no lograba entender que era lo que había pasado… una parte de ella le decía que debía sentirse herida, pero la otra parte de ella le decía que no tenía porque sentirse así… _"no entiendo que me pasa"_

Cuando llego a su casa, Luna estaba remoloneando en su cama…

-¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Darien, Serena?-

-termino su relación conmigo, y me dijo que va a volver a viajar a USA por sus estudios-

Luna al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de Serena quedo sorprendida, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue la calma con la que las dijo…

-¿Serena?-

-Estoy bien Luna, no te preocupes-

Luna quería decirle algo más, pero que le podía decir… 'no te preocupes, todo va salir bien' Luna sospechaba, que Darien no estaba enamorado de Serena, o, si lo estaba tenía una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo.

**FINALIZA RECUERDOS**

Estaba cada vez más cerca de su punto de encuentro con las chicas, sabía también que casi todos estaban ansiosos por saber los resultados, todos querían saber quiénes habían ganado las becas. Serena por su parte pensaba en los sueños que tenia, en el último año; sus sueños con 'ese joven' eran recurrentes… nadie sabía de estos sueños… ni las chicas, ni Luna, ni siquiera Darien… Después de un año de que se fue de nuevo a Estados Unidos, la llamo… con la intención de 'volver a intentarlo'

"Maldito Futuro, Maldito Tokio de Cristal. Maldita responsabilidad de ser la 'Salvadora del Universo'" pensaba Serena con furia, angustia

**INICIA RECUERDOS**

Darien, ya tenía casi un año de haber partido. Y las cosas se desarrollaban con cierta normalidad. Aunque había algo que había cambiado, o tal vez, no fuera que había cambiado sino que por primera vez veía con claridad.

Serena por consejo de Molly y Kelvin estaba haciendo un curso de escritura, ya que tenía bastante facilidad para las palabras.

Al principio y con cierta renuencia inicio el curso, pero después de unos meses le empezó a gustar… uno de sus profesores le había dicho que intentara en uno de los cursos de escritura fantástica que se estaban por empezar, y así fue como encontró algo que le encantaba, amaba escribir cuentos, y tenía que reconocer que como terapia era muy buena. Ese día había llegado a su casa después de uno de los cursos de semiología (estudio de la comunicación), sus padres habían salido con otro matrimonio del cual eran amigos, una vez que termino de acomodar las cosas; decidió prepararse algo para cenar…

Estaba por sentarse a cenar cuando sonó el teléfono

-hola-

-hola- escucha que dicen del otro lado de la línea, pero no logra reconocer la voz

-¿Serena estas ahí?- y algo en esa forma de preguntar, le dice quien habla

-Darien, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-bien, te llamaba para decirte que dentro de dos semanas vuelvo, y quiero que me vayas a ver al aeropuerto…

-Darien… yo-

-Serena, vuelvo por ti, quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo, además ya sabes, que tenemos que estar junto-

Algo dentro de Serena estaba por explotar…

-Darien, a partir de la semana que viene tengo exámenes, y no voy a poder ir-

-¿Cómo que no vas a poder ir? ¿Acaso yo, ya no te importo, no te importa el futuro, y nuestra futura hija?-

-voy a intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada, disculpa pero están llamando a la puerta- dijo y corto, y nuevamente sintió que la furia la invadía "como se atreve a decirme que no me importa, como se atreve a decirme algo"… nuevamente el teléfono sonó; pero esta vez dejo que la contestadora tomara el mensaje

-Hola Sere, ¿estás ahí?… dale contesta… ok, llamaba para decirte que Darien se comunico conmigo para decirme que vuelve, ¿no es genial?... por fin las cosas van a ser como deben ser- escucho la voz de Mina por el teléfono…

… dos semanas después como Darien había dicho estaba en el aeropuerto, pero Serena no estaba ahí para recibirlo… por supuesto que esto trajo algunos problemas, pero logro apaciguar la situación con Darien y las chicas, cuando les conto sobre los exámenes y que había aprobado todas las materias

**FINALIZA RECUERDOS**

Ya estaba frente a la cafetería, cuando vio que las chicas aún no habían llegado, pero ese detalle, le produjo cierto alivio; ya que su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos… sabía que debía prepararse, para la salida de hoy con Darien, ya que hoy era 'el día'… "hace unos años, o tal vez más, saber que hoy era el día que Darien me iba pedir que me casara con él; sería el día más feliz de mi vida. Hoy… no, ya no… ojala pudiera dejar todo atrás; ojala pudiera olvidarme de Tokio de Cristal, o, que dejaran de recordármelo constantemente" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Rei y Lita.

-¿hace mucho que llegaste?- le pregunto Rei

-no, hace un ratito-

…

**Muy lejos de allí**

Un joven trataba de concentrarse. Aunque esta tarea se dificultaba, ya que varias miradas enfocadas en él, por un lado estaban las miradas de las féminas… varias habían fantaseado con la posibilidad de posar para él…

Era poseedor de un talento único, sus primeras pinturas ya daban muestra de ello, era admirado y envidiado… y no solo por su talento, varios coincidían al decir que era un hombre atractivo… pero esto no parecía hacer mucha mella en él.

Sabía que varias personas habían fantaseado con la idea de ser sus modelos, e inclusive algo más, pero eso a él ya no le interesaba. Y todo, porque no podía sacarse de la mente a esa hermosa joven con la que soñaba…

"_si tan solo supieras lo que estás haciendo conmigo, si tan solo supiera si eres real"_. Sabía que debía volver a prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

De un momento a otro pudo sentir la mirada de su mejor amigo observándolo… aunque tenía que reconocer que la situación era bastante cómica. Ya que se suponía que su atención en realidad debería estar enfocada en la modelo que tenían en frente.

Por suerte la clase ya había concluido, estaba guardando algunas de sus cosas cuando una mujer se le acerco

-Danny, ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto una mujer de cabello corto

-bastante bien, gracias… ¿tu?-

-bien… quería invitarte a una fiesta que van a dar unos amigos míos, hoy por la noche-

-Ok, nos vemos hoy a la noche-

-nos vemos- se despidió de él

Habían pasado unos minutos que se había ido, cuando escucha…

-no sé por que pero algo me dice, que no vas a ir a esa fiesta-

Al darse vuelta vio que se trataba de un joven de cabello rubio ceniza, ojos negros; mejor conocido coma Tommy Blac

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le pregunto sonriendo

-ah, es que te conozco y por eso mismo sé que hay algo, que te esta preocupado-

Le iba a contestar cuando escucho que 'ella' decía

-ya basta, ya no soporto más esta prisión-

**Tratare de en breve tener un nuevo capítulo. desde ya agradesco que hayn pasado y la hayan leido**


End file.
